


meme club

by KuroZuko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroZuko/pseuds/KuroZuko
Summary: just another fucking projection fic that sucks and no one asked for. pls read it i need validation





	meme club

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys and thank u for clicking on this!! jeez it means a lot and although i’m not very happy w it i hope u like it!!
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer! i literally have no fuckin clue how the american educational system works?? also english is not my first language so pls point out any mistakes and don’t be too harsh**

_sunshine_ has created **_lance protection squad_**  
_sunshine_ has added _pidgey, Keith_ and _shaymin_ to **_lance protection squad_**

**pidgey:** omg are you finally telling us what’s going on with lance 

**sunshine:** guys, this is serious. his grades are dropping and they’re so bad that he might actually be held back this year. 

**pidgey:** dude what? seriously?

 **sunshine:** yeah... it’s not because he’s not smart, he’s just been really depressed for some reason and the situation he’s in is just making it worse. 

**Keith:** Fuck. Maybe we can help him study? So he’s a bit more motivated?

 **pidgey:** wow keith wants to help lance that’s new 

**Keith:** Shut up, this is really serious, of course I want to help him

 **sunshine:** we could try. i can help him with english, keith can help him with physics and bio, as well as art history and maybe chem and shay with philosophy

 **shaymin:** yeah definitely! :) i feel so bad for him even i noticed that he’s been acting strange 

**pidgey:** what about me :o

 **sunshine:** pidge you’re a freshman. i doubt you’ll be able to help him. 

**pidgey:** [sigh] fiiine

 **Keith:** Alright, Hunk you message him first so it’s not too obvious 

**sunshine:** alright. 

_**sunshine → lanceylance** _

**sunshine: **hey buddy :)****

********

**sunshine:** you wanna study for the english test with me?

********

**lanceylance:** but it’s just an analysis there’s not much we can do 

****

**sunshine:** i mean yeah but we can read the book together. you know your presence makes me feel less anxious and all that jazz. 

**lanceylance:** awhhh  <<<333 ur so cute of course we can study together, you can come now

 **lanceylance:** mamá’s making empanadas ;)

 **sunshine:** I’M ON MY WAY!!!!!

 

 _ **lance protection squad**_

**sunshine:** so.. i’m with him right now. he seems a bit better so i might stay the night. 

**pidgeon:** !!!!!!!!! good get him some coffee that usually helps him 

**shaymin:** aw i’m glad he feels better c:

 **sunshine:** me too :) i’m gonna go now, want him to know i’m there for him. see you guys later!!

 **shaymin:** byebye hunkie :3

 **pidgey:** usually i would cringe at that but somehow you manage to make literally everything cute 

**shaymin:** <333

**Author's Note:**

> yuh!! sorry it’s so short they’ll get longer eventually but for now thas it lemme know what u think, y’all!! i love u


End file.
